


Never Say Never Again

by audrey_cooper



Series: Never Say Never [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey_cooper/pseuds/audrey_cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene from sometime in the future. Sequel to Never Say Never and Never Before.</p><p>Originally posted January, 1997</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never Again

Six years. Wasted. And all the years before. Wasted. "Come talk with me," he had said again, and she had answered, "Yes." But they didn't speak. Not in the car, not in the lobby, not even when they were finally alone in the small room, the door locked securely behind them. The bed mocked them as they stood there, just inside the door. Let's talk, it said.

* * * * *

They crossed the room together and sat side by side on the bed, not looking at one another. After an eternity, he kicked his shoes off and sat against the headboard. She considered, then toed her shoes away. 

He held out his hand and her eyes went from his hand to his eyes, locking there. It was as if he were asking her yet again. She laid her hand within his and he pulled her gently into him, turning her so that she faced away and was leaning against his chest. His long legs stretched out on either side of hers. She sighed and relaxed, closing her eyes and placing her head back on his shoulder. This had been inevitable. 

He was shattered by her trust. Her vulnerability. He resolved not to take advantage of the gift she had given him.

They sat quietly, their breathing synchronized. He could feel her heart beat beneath his hand, entwined with hers between her breasts. Its beat was far calmer than his own. 

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, then loosed it on her breast. Her hair was bound in one long French braid laid over her left shoulder. Picking up the end of the braid, he pulled the elastic that bound the ends together from it, then slowly unraveled her hair, until it spread in rippling waves over his shoulder and chest. She had grown it long, almost to her waist, and it covered them like a light shifting blanket of fire.

He drew his hands up and down her arms, stroking with a sure, deft touch. Gooseflesh raised the fine hairs on her arms in their wake. She shifted her legs restlessly, and he hooked his ankles over hers, drawing them apart. Her skirt dipped into the concavity he created.

She brought her arms up over her head and threaded her hands into the heavy silk of his hair, enjoying the soft texture of the strands slipping through her fingers. He nuzzled her ear, tracing the intricate whorls, then followed the creamy line of her throat and jaw, inhaling her scent. He barely touched her skin, but he could feel her pulse quicken beneath his lips and her breath break. She turned her head to catch his mouth with her own, pulling his bottom lip between hers and raking it gently with her teeth. He sucked in his breath, lightheaded, as all the blood in his body rushed to pool between his legs. 

His left hand came up to capture her jaw, holding her teasing mouth still. He had to be inside her, _now_. He touched his tongue to her lips, asking for entrance and she was lost, spinning with the depth and hunger of a kiss that had no beginning, no end. There was only now, this moment, this kiss. 

She broke it, finally, only because she couldn't catch her breath. Opening her eyes, she saw him staring at her, something infinitely sad in the set of his mouth, his eyes. She knew what that sadness was: regret. She recognized it easily; that same expression looked back at her daily from her mirror. The hand that had tightened on her jaw loosened, and he reached it up to catch the single tear that glistened in her lashes. He brought it to his mouth, drinking it, then swept down and took her mouth again. The world went away. All that was left was his arms around her, his mouth on hers. 

* * * * *

"Like this?" he asked thickly, gliding smoothly until his hard flesh was buried to the hilt within her heat. He watched her face change as he became a part of her by slow inches; her lashes sliding closed, hiding the color of her eyes; her mouth opening so that her tongue could lick at her suddenly dry lips.

She moaned in answer, her hands coming down from his back to grasp his buttocks and pull him into her more deeply, wanting to absorb him into her very flesh. The slight hair on his chest brushed against her nipples, arousing them to burning tightness.

"Answer me," he demanded, pulling out until he was barely inside her.

"Yes, like that," she managed, breathing in desperately. She was panting, unable to draw in enough air. There didn't seem to be any oxygen. The smell of their arousal swirled around them, musky and salty. It combined with the sweet tang of lily of the valley and his elemental scent.

"Are you sure?" He plunged slowly, deliberately, into her again and pulled back as slowly, making sure he grazed the tight bundle of nerves hidden at the apex of her folded softness.

Her head moved back and forth restlessly on the pillow, the glory of her unbound hair shining around her like a corona. Her hands tried to pull him into her again, but he resisted her easily. "Yes, I'm sure," she answered, her voice gone huskily into the lower range of her normal alto.

"Or like this?" He slammed into her hard, withdrew only slightly, then settled into a fast driving rhythm. His sweat slick hands slid over her taut nipples, tweaking them, and down to her hips, where they took hold with a grip that was just this side of painful, holding her steady as he pounded into her. Her hands fell away to her sides, twisting into the sheets as she bucked up to meet him. 

"Oh. My. _God_." 

"Answer me," he demanded again, slowing, his hands gentling on her hips, then traveling up to cup her cheeks. He stared at her face, memorizing all of its shadows and planes, still stunned that she was _here_ , and he was _there_ , inside her. "Slow and easy, or hard and fast?" He grit his teeth against the flood rising within him, raging to be set free. Soon, she would have no choice. Then he stilled completely, buried within her, waiting.

Her eyes opened. They were dilated to the point where only a thin ring of color remained around inky black pupils. She stared up into eyes that mirrored her own. He was braced on his forearms, keeping most of his weight off her, his features drawn and tight with a pleasure that was almost pain, his lower lip caught between his teeth. 

She brought her hands up to frame his face and strained up to kiss him, licking at his lips until he opened his mouth to her. She stroked his tongue with her own, wanting to be inside him as much as he was inside her. "What do you want?" 

"You. I want you. Any and every way I can get you." His words were low, hoarse. 

"Then take me. Any and every way you want. Slow and easy, hard and fast; I don't care. Just take me." Her tone matched his: intense.

He began moving again, slowly, watching her breath catch, seeing her breasts flush with color. Then, unable to help himself, he bent her knees up toward her breasts and pulled her legs far apart. His hands moved to where he was embedded within her to open her even more fully to him. She had no defenses left, nowhere to hide. He stroked his thumb against her nub of violently sensitive flesh over and over, drawing her own slick heat up and over, around and around, even as he rocked gently against her.

"Like this?" he asked again.

Her muffled moans became a long, drawn out chant of his name as he pulled his hand away and stroked her instead with his rigid length. 

"Answer me." His voice was harsh, ragged.

"Harder. Faster." His pace quickened with every stroke until he lost control and was once again slamming into her with all the finesse of a jackhammer. 

His back arched into a bow as he rose to his knees. He drew her up with him until she was braced on her elbows, her feet against his chest, the soft curve of her buttocks held securely in his hands against his heavy thrusting. 

"Like that, don't stop, don't stop, don'tstoppleaseohgod!" Her breathy cries twisted something deep inside him that had been long buried.

"Not a chance," he smiled darkly. 

She opened her eyes and speared him with her glance. He could feel her delicate internal muscles clench strongly about him with every stroke, bringing him to the jagged edge of control, until she suddenly twisted within his grip, the convulsions becoming almost continuous. "Love you," she said clearly as she came.

He shuddered heavily and called out her name as his body erupted into fire and he was reborn. 

* * * * *

The scent of lily of the valley came to him again. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her reality. Never was finally here. 

___  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to DP, for giving me the title, constant encouragement, and her wonderfully twisted comments. Special thanks to B for his support and inspiration. 
> 
> I have to say that I was rather ambivalent about writing this particular scene. But it really wanted to be written, and I try and keep my muse as happy as possible. 
> 
> I would appreciate feedback in any shape or form. So, please, let me know what you think...
> 
> Disclaimer: No one is mentioned by name, so... no disclaimer here.
> 
> M: "How did you know?"  
> S: "I just knew."  
> The X Files, Paper Clip


End file.
